1. Field to which invention relates
The invention relates to a float device with at least one float body, which forms a support surface element and has at least one skin which forms a chamber and is resistant to fresh and/or salt water.
2. The prior art
In the case of previously proposed float devices, which serve for forming a support surface floating on the water, the float bodies are hollow bodies with a rigid or flexible skin of metal, wood or plastic. The hollow float bodies are liable to damage. In the case of damage the gas providing for buoyancy, for example air in the interior space can be displaced so that the hollow body and the superstructure may well sink.
Furthermore, hollow bodies with a rigid skin involve high transport costs for movement from the factory in which they are produced to the site of use, while hollow bodies with a flexible skin are easily damaged when used.